


Cuddled Up

by perfectlyrose



Series: A Stormy Night [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Movie night gives Alec plenty of time to muster up the courage to ask a very important question.A follow up to Stormed In





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary
> 
> Prompt: First Kiss
> 
> A follow up ficlet to "Stormed In"

Alec was not paying attention to the movie playing at all. Rose had been right when she’d told him that she was going to make him watch some inane, terrible film. He’d made sarcastic comments about the film’s events for the first hour simply because Rose had giggled every time he did.

The fact that she inched closer every time was also a major incentive

Now though, the movie was nearing its end and Rose was curled into his side, head resting on his chest and he was watching the top of her head instead of the screen.

Alec was also immeasurably grateful that she didn’t have her ear right over his heart so he could at least pretend that she couldn’t hear it racing.

He hadn’t been completely honest with her this evening. He _had_  come over partially because he hadn’t seen her in town for a couple of days but if that had been his only motivation, he probably wouldn’t have driven out to her remote cottage in the storm and the dark.

No, he thought he’d finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a proper date or the like while was doing paperwork in his office tonight and had headed this direction before he could talk himself out of it.

But then there was the storm and the both of them getting soaked and he was still wearing her clothes for god’s sake. This was _not_  going to plan.

Although the prolonged cuddle was a bonus he hadn’t been expecting and it buoyed his hopes that she might actually agree to a date.

“Rose?” he asked quietly.

“If you’re going to complain about the movie you can wait the five minutes until it’s over,” she replied, drumming her fingers on his chest.

“S’not what I was going to do.”

Rose pulled back to look up at him. “Oh?”

“Was wondering if you wanted to um, get dinner? With me?”

“S’bit late and I’ve already had to change clothes once more than expected tonight,” she said slowly, eyebrows moving closer together as an adorably confused expression formed on her face.

“Didn’t mean tonight. Just meant at some future point,” he clarified. Alec didn’t dare breathe as he waited for Rose to catch his meaning.

“Like, a date?”

He nodded.

Rose’s smile was brighter than sunshine when she turned it on him suddenly. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” he said, suddenly even more awkward than normal now that he’d achieved what he’d set out to do. He hadn’t really planned further than asking her. “I, um, I should probably get going. I have work in the morning.”

Rose told him to just wear the sweats home and bring them back whenever he came by to pick up his suit. Luckily, she didn’t say a word about him obviously making a run for it.

His hand was on the doorknob when her voice saying his name stopped him.

“I’m glad you asked me to dinner, Alec,” she said when he turned around. “I’m already looking forward to it.”

Then she was raising herself up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his. It was soft and gentle, just the barest hint of pressure as their lips slotted together.

She pulled back slowly, eyes still closed and a small smile on her face.

“Been wanting to do that for ages,” she admitted as she opened her eyes.

“Goodnight Rose,” he said in response, no other words forthcoming from his brain, scattered mess that it was in the aftermath of her kiss.

“Night, Alec.”

He stepped back out into the storm and away from, wishing that he could have just stayed in Rose’s little cottage for the night and learned all the ways she liked to be kissed.


End file.
